Let's build Sipsco!
by Wanchester
Summary: Sips and Sjin of the Yogscast arrive in a new world filled with endless possibilities. Their simple goal of making lots of money becomes an adventure of epic proportions. Can they save Minecraftia from malevolent forces of evil?
1. Chapter 1

An old past and a new world

It was a fine, clear morning, and the shadows retreat across the wide plains as the sun rises and banishes them. Some pigs, cows and other forms of life stirred in the glistening rays of the sun. Flowers opened and sparkled as the sunlight turned dew into minute stars. And sharing this wonderful morning were two men. One man had a goatee and warm eyes, whilst the other had a grey, calculating face. Both men wore defined spacesuits, which were white and made of materials of a high standard, but they did not wear helmets. The first man with the goatee had on his spacesuit a square on the torso of the suit, and on the spacesuit were orange lines which bordered his sleeves. Similarly, the other man with grey skin had a grey square logo on the torso of the suit, with blue lines also bordering his sleeves. The first man walked forward and gracefully lifted his arms out, as if embracing the rays of the sun.

"Ah, it's a wonderful new world with lush, green grass, flowers, animals and all sorts of life. Isn't it wonderful, Sips?" asked the man with the orange spacesuit.

"Yeah…" Sips replied, and sighed. "A new world, a new beginning… though I have to admit, Sjin, it's pretty boring so far."

Sjin turned around in disbelief, and exclaimed, "What? What do you mean? Look at this place; it's the perfect picture of undisturbed nature! And since we're the only ones here, we rule this place!"

"Ah…" Sips showed his understanding. "I see what you're getting on."

"You do?"

"Yeah," confirmed Sips. "We can build Sipsco right here, make ourselves some fine dirt, and when people show up, we can sell it and make shit tonnes of money! And no one can stop us!"

"Well…" Sjin's face fell. Sometimes it was hard to get Sips to see the wonders of nature. "That's one thing we could do… I wanted to build a farm, or a town, for others to come and live in." said Sjin.

"Well screw you, that's boring! What can we gain from building an old town?" Sips began pacing the field, observing the ground. "We're the largest exporter of dirt! Sipsco refined quality dirt!"

Sjin rolled his eyes in irritation, and then sighed. "Well, here we go again…"

"Look at this! Look at all this crappy dirt around us! It's not moist enough and it crumbles in my hands," Sips bent down and clawed some dirt from the ground, and pinched it, as if demonstrating to Sjin, who had lost interest in Sips. "… This is even worse! It's wet and clumpy from the condensation, and there's poop in it! What the hell!"

Sips cried in frustration, and threw the dirt into the ground. He walked over to Sjin, who paid no real attention to the current subject. His mind was on other matters, matters which affected their current status.

"Fine, whatever… But we need to put those dreams aside and find some wood, because we need to survive the first night." Sjin said to Sips, who seemed to have stopped his ranting and paid some attention to what Sjin had to say.

"Kay. We'll find some wood and make some tools." Sips said, defeated. Surviving the first night was always the first priority of coming to any new world.

"We'll find some shelter, and then we'll think about our long – term goals." Sjin concluded,

"Kay, we got a plan sorted, let's find some wood!"

And off they went in search for a forest to find some wood. They headed in the direction of the rising sun, hoping for the best. Sjin ran on ahead, while Sips strolled on at a leisurely pace admiring the surrounding scenery. He took in the sight of the plains which stretched across the horizon, as far as the eye could see. Well, he thought, I guess Sjin might be right. This place is something to admire, though I shouldn't tell him that, it'll make him feel big – headed. Meanwhile, Sjin seems to have spotted something in the horizon. He called back, "Sips! I think I see something!" But Sips wasn't interested.

"Yeah, I think I see it too, it's your big face which is in my way" laughed Sips, who enjoys making jokes that are slightly rude at times.

"Sips!" Sjin watched as Sips gave way to the wave of laughter that ensued for the next half minute or so. He approached Sjin and stared at him questioningly. "Yeah? What am I supposed to be looking at?"

Sjin pointed to the distance, where the faint outline of a structure can be made out. "I think I see a building. Wanna check it out?"

Sips thought for a moment, considering the possible outcomes of this side quest. "… well, we'll check it out then. But you go in and investigate first. If we find trouble, I'll find a branch and it'll go up your –"

"Enough said, Let's go!" And without any objections, Sjin rushed towards the distant edifice, humming a tune along the way. Sips, however, was keen on taking his time simply because he could. As the CEO of Sipsco, who could stop him? So he strolled along pompously, demonstrating no care to the world. That branch will go right up your fat ass if you get us into trouble, he thought. Not long after he finished that though had he tripped over a rogue branch and landed face first into the soil with a thump. The pain was immediate, and when he got up to his knees, he exclaimed, "Aw shit!"

…

"Well, here we are Sips. Check it out," Sjin took in the sight before him. By the time they had arrived, the sun has just begun to set and the clouds were outlined with yellow – orange. Sips was still brushing off dirt from his body, but he had missed a large smear on his chin.

The old building was a ruin situated on the top of a small hill surrounded by a small forest, and because of its round, circular base and what remained of the walls, it must have been an old guard tower from long ago. The stone bricks were cracked and mossy, and there was rubble and debris which littered the surrounding area. Large sections of walls were protruding out of the ground, as if it had been thrown outwards by an explosion. The setting sun cast dark shadows across the landscape, adding to the eerie effect. A fair size and derelict, it provided suitable shelter for the duo as a temporary base.

"What do you think, Sips?" asked Sjin. Before moving into the old tower, he wanted Sips' approval. "Is this a good place to take shelter from the night?"

Sips sighed, and replied, "Well, we're here already and it is nightfall, so I don't really have a choice. But, this place can be pimped up, so I don't have any disagreements" Sips concluded, and nodded to confirm his decision. Sjin nodded in reply, and carefully slipped past a large crack in the wall. Sips followed suit, and examined the interior of the old tower. It was very open, and there was no evidence of separate rooms at all; or at least, no obvious evidence, because time had destroyed most clues. The tower had a simple spiral staircase made of stone slabs which were built into the sides of the circular wall, but some slabs had fallen down, hence one had to leap across some sections of the staircase. The tower was cone shaped, it slowly bent inwards as if the walls were to meet at the top, but about five storeys in height it ended with a stone roof, supported by wooden support struts. The walls themselves were also braced with wood, though most of it had rotted away. The building kept out the worst of the wind but it looked like rain has found its way in.

"Here's where we're gonna rest for the night" Sjin said to Sips, who was looking through his inventory and attempted to organise it in a messy heap on the floor. "When morning comes, we should get some wood to make ourselves some basic tools. We'll dig up some cobblestone to get some stone tools afterwards" Sjin said, and sat down on the floor, observing Sips. "You need help?" he asked.

"Nah, I'm fine Sjin. I'm just trying to sort out all this crap that I have. Hey," Sips pointed to a large pile of dirt and faced Sjin. "I got a whole bunch of dirt on the way here, we could use it to fill up the holes in the walls" he said.

"Hey, that's a great idea! Let's to that, we can keep out the weather" Sjin said in agreement.

Sips added, "We wouldn't want any nasty bad guys creeping up on us whilst we sleep anyways". Sips gave half his dirt to Sjin and the two got up and began fixing the walls, but left some holes to act as windows. The sun has set and the sky was dark. In the distance, malevolent shadows moved with the wind and strange groans can be faintly heard from the howling wind. The air was getting cooler, too, and it was dark inside.

When the two were almost finished with filling up the gaps with dirt, Sips decided to break the silence and started a conversation. He asked, "Hey Sjin, it's been many years now, but I don't think I ever asked you this," he began.

"Yes Sips?"

"What's your favourite colour?" Asked Sips.

Sjin paused, then chuckled, saying, "Wow, I thought this would have been an important question about, I dunno… the past or, our plans, something like that, based on the tension in the atmosphere".

Sips looked surprised, and replied, "Really? It must be just you then, because I feel fine."

"I dunno, it feels that way for me. It isn't because of you, though"

"What do you mean?"

"… It's nothing. I just saw some shadows outside and heard some noises" Sjin told Sips, whilst finishing up his section of the walls. He put down the leftover dirt in a corner, and then sat down on the floor opposite where he was working, with Sips.

"Yeah, I think I saw some skinny guys outside. They shouldn't be able to get in once I finish my part of the wall, though" Sips said, and shoved a pile of dirt into the last hole in the walls. They left small holes to act as windows and to let in some light. Sips walked over to Sjin and sat down next to him. "There we go, job done. They can't get in and find us now"

"Hmm…" Sjin was silent for a while, thoughtful. He stared into empty space and the two sat in silence. Outside, the gentle whistling of the wind can be heard through the walls, and the otherworldly sounds of the nocturnal creatures outside were close. After a while, Sjin turned to Sips, and said, "Isn't it great to start off fresh again? The thrill of carrying out tasks that would affect our survival and the challenges presented to us because we have no equipment?"

"I guess… to be honest, I feel the opposite. I miss the old compound, all the stuff that we accomplished there… the first one, I mean. I remember it well. One of the highlights of the compound was the geothermal facility. You remember that, don't you? It was just belching out power for us and we broadcast it throughout the whole compound. We were the global powerhouse there"

"Well, we never got to finish the actual dirt factory itself, did we? We never produced any dirt. Lewis, Simon and Duncan managed to make some Jaffas from their factory though"

"Yeah, but only because we helped them out with most of the technical shizzle wizzle. Damn, we didn't even get paid!"

They talked about their past for longer, but soon the hoot of an owl signalled that it was late night. It was time for rest. Sips and Sjin said goodnights to each other, then went to separate corners of the old tower and slept.

…

Outside the old tower, sinister clouds were spread across the night sky, and the weak wind rustled the grass and the silent footsteps of nocturnal creatures could be faintly heard. Some patches of grass would conceal eight malevolent, blood – red eyes. However, an ethereal presence was in the cold air, and if felt as though it would cause the toughest of mobs from the Overworld to flee in terror. As the clouds parted to reveal the curtain of silver light from the full Moon, the silhouette of an imposing figure stood atop a hill some distance away from the tower. It appeared to stare in that direction for a while. The wind suddenly picked up and the figure vanished.

**Hello! I hope you enjoyed reading the first chapter, I hope that I'm able to net some time to continue working on it. If you find any grammatical errors or if you have any suggestions or just a thought, feel free to tell me in the reviews section! Constructive criticism is always welcome, as this is my first story. Please leave a comment and I'll see you soon! **

**I recently changed my pen name to Wanchester, so the story will continue there. To be honest, I've no idea how anything works. Does changing your pen name act like making separate Youtube accounts? **


	2. Chapter 2

Chester?

It's a new day as the warm rays of the rising sun extended its welcoming light, which banished the last of the retreating shadows. The chickens eagerly paddled out of their nests by their ponds, shivering as if to expel the coldness of the night from them. Flocks of sheep roused from their slumber and began bleating their greetings to the rising sun.

…

In the old tower which Sips and Sjin had found the previous day, golden shafts of sunlight streamed from holes in the stone brick walls and danced across the face of Sips, who was sleeping on the stone floor. He stirred and slowly opened his eyes, and squinted at the presence of strong light. Yawning, he stretched noisily, and then slowly sat up on the hard stone floor. Stupid sun, he mumbled to himself. I was having one of the best dreams ever.

Whilst Sips looked around, he noticed that his best friend Sjin was not here in the tower. He was not worried about this though, and cautiously stood up, stretching for a second time. No bathroom. Damn it. Next to his left foot were a rucksack and a pile of clothes on top. Bending down, he saw that it was his blue – checked shirt and brown trousers. Sips picked it up thoughtfully. Who put this here, he wondered. Oh well, it's a change from that stuffy spacesuit I'm wearing. Why not?

When Sips went out of the tower by a door – shaped arch in the wall, which faced the fully – visible sun, he examined his surroundings whilst taking in the warmth of the sun. He was wearing the checked shirt and trousers now, and wore the rucksack with his spacesuit stowed inside. God, he suddenly thought, I feel ten years younger! He held up his arms and exclaimed, "I feel ten years younger!"

Somewhere in a small forest below the hill came a cry, which caught Sips' attention. He turned towards the source of the cry and thought for a moment. Should he investigate or should he just find ways of passing time whilst Sjin shows up? He decided to go down the hill and investigate.

…

At the old tower, a purple, misty substance formed around the base of the stone tower, like the mist that forms during cold mornings. The atmosphere grew tense as shadowy figures emerged from the shroud of purple haze, and the temperature dropped sharply. The surrounding environment suddenly became dull in appearance and lost its vibrant colours, becoming grey. The shadows left the range of the otherworldly haze and slowly stopped for a short moment. Then they flew across the landscape in all directions, summoning a strong gust of wind with them, and disappeared across the plains and deep in the forest. The purple haze also dissipated and the air grew warmer again, leaving no trace of an alien visit whatsoever.

…

As he approached the edge of the forest, Sips felt as though he had stepped into a different country. The grass was verdant and the trees were filled with life. Some animals were grazing in an open patch of grass some distance off and beyond that there was what appeared to be a small pond. Sips figured that the noise that he heard earlier originated from that pond. Moving forward, he discovered that it was Sjin who had fallen into the pond, who had climbed out by now, soaked as though he had been diving.

"Sjin, you dumb bastard!" Sips exclaimed, and held his hand down to Sjin, who took it. Sips lifted him on his feet with a short grunt. "What were you doing out here? How did you get soaked like that? That pond isn't that deep, is it?"

"B-but it's deeper than it looks! And I saw… things in it!" Facing the seemingly insignificant pond, Sjin slowly approached it and stared into it. "See? There are faces in the water!"

"What? You must've hit your head against a stone or something. Get out of here!" Sips walked up to the pond and kneeled, staring deep into the pond. After a while he still could not make out the 'faces' in the water that Sjin was talking about. However, there was one thing that he could confirm; the pond was very shallow! "Sjin, I think you actually slipped on the grass, did a triple front flip and landed on your head in the pond, which explains why you're acting so shifty like you are now. The pond is shallow as a puddle and there are definitely no faces whatsoever in the water. Pull your act together, Sjin!"

But Sjin was lost for words. "B-but it was as deep as a swimming pool! I fell so deep into it; there was hardly any light at all! You step into it if you don't believe me!" Sjin sidestepped and offered Sips to step into the pond.

"I'm not gonna get wet! Why don't you show me then?" He folded his arms and smiled in amusement, expecting Sjin to make a fool of himself.

"Fine!" And Sjin sat down on the edge of the pond and slowly lowered himself into the water. On the other hand, Sips was doubled up in laughter, unable to control himself because of the entertainment that Sjin was providing. But as Sjin went deeper and deeper until only his head was above the water, Sips slowly calmed down and noticed the strange phenomenon.

"Ha ha! Oh shit… hey, what's going on? Are you really that deep into the water?"

"Yes! Didn't I tell you? Now do you believe me?"

"Well, that in itself is a reasonable subject for debate, actua-"

"There! I'm coming out 'cause I've had enough of this nonsense!" And without hesitation, Sjin quickly pulled himself out of the water, soaking wet again and dripping in water. Sips was now deep in thought. "What should we do now, Sips? Isn't an extremely deep pond worth investigating?" asked Sjin.

"… um… no. Come on; let's go back to the old tower."

"What!? Why not? I think there's something mysterious about it."

"What's so special about a deep pond? It's just not worth it and it's too much effort. My old body probably can't handle it anyway. I'm going back, you wanna go back with me? Maybe? No? Hey, come on, you need help anyway after you fell into the pond, you careless…"

There was a silence where the two didn't speak, their juxtaposing opinions silently clashing against each other. Finally, Sjin remarked, "Well, it's now your loss and any loot I find after I've finished exploring this pond," he started, adding a hint of mockery or exaggeration in his tone, "will be mine, and mine only. You can go back like the baby you are and play with your dirt, because firstly, I don't see why you don't want to go on a small adventure, and secondly… well, I don't see why at all!"

Sips approached Sjin in a threatening way, not tolerating the insult hurled at him. "It's because I have better things to do than wasting time frolicking in a pond with the real baby, not mentioning any names you bastard, so there you have it. My mind has settled upon a course of action and it will take more than a big buffalo like you to alter its course."

"Well you can tell your stupid buffalo to fuck off because I won't change my mind either!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

With billowing anger, Sips quickly turned his back to Sjin, who, with the same level of arrogance, turned his back to Sips, whilst Sips stomped off towards the old tower without so much as a care in the world. However, Sjin stood there, rooted to the spot. Many confused thoughts flew in and out of his dazzled mind. Slowly, he gazed into the pond and saw a lonely, arrogant man. The reflection wore a livid expression, ready to burn others with its gaze.

"Was that really me?"

The reflection slowly lost its furious expression, and its eyes widened.

"Is that really me?"

The reflection showed deep remorse just as a falling leaf, brown and withered, fell into the pond and caused ripples to appear, and the reflection was gone. Sjin slowly stepped back and fell backwards on the ground. He felt the same emotions as the reflection had felt.

"What have I done?"

…

As Sips cleared the forest and reached the bottom of the hill, where the old tower sat, he noticed that a large hole had been dug out of a dirt section of the walls, big enough for a small person to fit through. And at that moment, a teenage boy stepped out of the hole and spotted Sips. He wore a white t – shirt and dark blue jeans with black trainers. On his back was a black case of some sort, fastened to him by a strap, almost like a rucksack. He stood there for a moment, transfixed. Then surprise emerged from his face as he cried, "Oh my God! It's you!"

Sips just stood there, confused. He pointed at the boy as he asked, "Hey, kid! Do I know you?"

The boy just replied, "Nope. But your name's Sips, no?"

"It is" Sips replied. "Since I don't know you, would you mind introducing yourself?"

"Sure! I'm Wanchester, but you can just call me Chester." And Chester held out his hand for a handshake.

"Chester? Chester? It's you! You're Chester reincarnate! Chester in human form! I haven't seen you again in ages, and now the conversations won't be so one – sided anymore!"

Chester paused for a moment, then responded, "Oh, sorry. I know who you're talking about, but unfortunately, I'm not the Chester that you're talking about. We just share the same name. Just about... well, you taking your time?" Sips still hasn't realised that Chester's still offering a handshake. He quickly took it and they shook hands. "Glad to meet you all the same, Sips"

"Me too, Chester. You've made my day. Well, almost… nah, far from it"

…

Meanwhile, back at the forest, Sjin sat by the deep pond reflecting upon the recent turn of events. He leaned towards the pond and saw his reflection looking back at him. Dark clouds were gathering and the wind picked up, sending a sudden chill up his spine. He shuddered, half because of the cold, and half because of his regret. Did he have to argue with Sips like that?

Maybe I can just go back and apologise. Maybe… yes, that's what I'm gonna do.

Settling on his new resolution, he stood up and brushed off dirt from his clothes. He began to walk back when all of a sudden there was a bright, piercing light, shortly followed by a deep rumble. A howling storm was drawing closer, and he had to quicken his pace. Dashing off, the first drops of rain began to fall as Sjin neared the border between the forest and the plains. The strong gales caused him to become unsteady as he dashed out of the trees, and the rain pelted him hard. The sky was an unforgiving canvas of darkness, occasionally exploding with lightning and thunder. He could just make out the silhouette of the old tower which sat on the hill, lonely and open to the punishing climate. The sky was suddenly lit up by blinding lightning.

And shadows of otherworldly creatures materialized. Then they faded away again as darkness once again took its hold on the land. Sjin skidded to a halt, confused. What were those just now?

Lightning stroke once more and the apparitions were like wisps, immune to the merciless gales. And faint though they were, what could have been red eyes glowed in the darkness.

Sjin stood paralysed, fear gripped him. What was happening? Was he seeing things?

Solid figures slowly emerged from the earth with a small, rumbling noise. It was like a scene from a horror movie as the figures began lumbering downhill towards Sjin, producing groaning sounds.

A raspy voice whispered the words, resonating in the sinister air, "… black… is opening…"

"Ah! W-who's there?" Demanded Sjin, fear tearing at him as he remained paralysed and helpless.

"…oh… how it… stares…"

Sjin hastily adopted a boxing stance, and shouted, "W-who, what? Show yourselves, I-I'm not afraid!" The figures were surrounding him and were very close, and Sjin landed a punch on one of the ghostlike figures. It remained unfazed by his attack, and in turn lashed out at Sjin with demonic claws, who barely avoided the attack with a yelp. He attempted to kick the creature, but another jumped onto him from behind and held him in a tight grip. More were surrounding him by the second.

"…so deep… into… the soul…"

Sjin felt a sudden sense of desolation as the creatures seemed to pull him down into the earth. There was no hope for him left, and his thoughts were elsewhere. What were my last words to Sips? He wondered. The memory was painful when it surfaced. It was like a faint echo, but it pieced him like a knife all the same.

"Well you can tell your buffalo to fuck off because I won't change my mind either!"

Why did it ending like this?

…

Chester and Sips sat around the small fire that they had built inside the tower, hands outstretched to gather warmth. The storm outside was very loud, which drowned out the lively crackle of the fire. Chester asked Sips, "Hey, where's Sjin?"

Sips was suddenly anxious, and replied "Sjin? Honestly, I don't know…"

"Isn't he always around with you? You two are inseparable, like brothers"

Worry began to set in as Sips looked down into the fire.

Why did I say those things before? Well, I just hope you're okay out there, Sjin.


End file.
